Marked As An Equal
by 8oHeartz
Summary: Voldemort did not kill anyone that fateful night. Instead he chose an heir, but it would be many years before he would come back to claim the powerful child. In the mean time Damian Potter has been named the savior and the apple of the world's eye. hd
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a story I started to write the other night because I have a complete block when it comes to my other story and I really wanted to work on a Harry has a twin story so here we are. So if you have been reading 'Stuck in the Attic' I'll update when ever I can get over this horrible block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

'Talk' Thoughts

"Talk" Speech

_Talk_ Flashback

Marked as An Equal

"Don't touch my children!" Lily Potter stood blocking Voldemort's path to her children, two year old Damian and one year old Harry. The dark lord curled his grey lips into a sinister sneer.

"Stupefy." He watched with glee as the young mother surrendered to the oblivion of nothingness, unable to protect her children, much like her husband. With long strides Voldemort stood in front of the two siblings. He examined them; taking the black messy hair that fell over the ivory skin incasing the two delicate beings. Lastly he looked into the deep green eyes of the eldest. He pushed his way into the child's mind and deeper into his soul till he found the magic core. The child's core was a swirl of light energy. The swirls mingled with others; flowing over and around with all the promise of magic and possibilities. Red ribbons weaved there way through the white with golden strands wrapping itself around the red, falling it where ever it went. For several minutes the dark lord examined it before pulling back. He did the same to the younger brother.

When he pulled out of Harry's mind his ears were filled with the sounds of infants wale as Damian eyed his mother sprawled on the wooden floor. Casting a silencing spell over the loud child the dark lord stepped towards his silent brother.

"Littlest Potter, you are something special." Voldemort reached his arms down into the crib and pulled the babe out. "You are the one that could stop me, but there is something else in you; a darkness much like mine; like that of Slytherin himself." The Dark Lord drew up a long pale finger that he dragged down Harry's unblemished forehead while muttering a light cutting curse, leaving behind a jagged lightening shaped scar. Harry did not emit a sound as this happened. "There little one. You now bear a version of my mark and when time is right I will come back and claim you and take you as my heir. But I need to keep you parents from guess you power and I have the perfect idea."

Placing the ever silent child back into the crib, Voldemort turned his attention to the silently crying Damian. He tapped his finger of the child's right cheek, sending several cutting charms running across the delicate skin till it formed a simple scar, that was laced with dark magic. He shed the outer cloak and robe he wore and discarded it onto the cold ground, lightly sitting it ablaze to gather ashes. Glancing at what the picture it made the dark lord frown, that wouldn't work.

"I was getting sick of this body anyway." Voldemort muttered as he raised his wand and summoned a simple green garden snake. The snake wound itself up the dark lord's body till it came to rest in his outstretched left hand. Then, with his wand pointing at himself, the dark lord started to chant in parseltongue, pushing his magic around him and into the great chant. The magic filled the air and then it was gone. The Dark Lord lie silently on the floor, eyes frozen open as the snake like face was revealed to the world. There was a silence then as the small green snake slithered away from the house, his red eyes laughing.

15 years later

"Damian smile." Lily clicked a picture as her son climbed into the Hogwarts express for his final year at Hogwarts. She was bursting with pride as she examined her handsome son; who, except for the green eyes, was identical her beloved husband. She still could remember the day that he had vanquished you-know-who. She has awoken for the deep sleep to find his silently crying in his crib, a star step scar reeking of dark magic on his cheek, and the dusty remains of the once dark lord.

"Make us proud Damian." James pulled his boy into a tight hug before pushing him onto the train laughing, "Make you old man proud and the Slytherin's cry."

"James." A playful swat was aimed at his arm by his wife. Catching the hand, James pulled his beloved in front of him as he waved there child off. The laughed and smiled as a small voice broke the air,

"Mum, when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" Lily's eyes turned instantly to her ten year old daughter. Heather Potter was identical to her mother as Damian was to her father. She was slightly tall for her age along with being reed thin. Her bright red hair flowed long down her back, it constantly was sweeping in front of her warm chocolate eyes and golden skin.

"Oh, darling are that anxious to leave me." Lily broke away from her husband and pulled her daughter into her thin arms.

"No, Mum I just want to be able to do magic so that I can be just like Damian!" Heather hugged her mother tightly into her arms, reassuring her that she would always lover her.

James soon knelt and encompassed both of the women in his life into a giant hug as they watched the Hogwart's express pull away from the station full of the many parents watching their children flowing away from them and into adulthood.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

In the very back compartment on the right sat Harry Potter. His elegant nose was bared deep inside a thick leather book with no markings on the outside. Lazily he brought a finger up and flipped a page, his eyes scanning the page quickly before switching to the next. As he read a single strand of black hair fell in front of his square black rimmed glasses, blinking up at it a sent a quick puff of air up and sent it back to its original place.

"Potter all you friends abandon you?" Harry lowered his book as his thoughts were interrupted by a smooth sophisticated voice of Draco Malfoy. Running his eyes over his brother's enemy Harry couldn't help but think how lovely the evil little ferret looked this year. He looked over the long hair that was tied back in a lose braid away from the high cheek bones; it enhanced the boy's veela like beauty more then the slick back look ever had. His face in itself was a work of art; the perfect blending of Narcissa's unearthly beauty with Lucius' strength and poise. Running his eyes down the slim short body, Harry smiled.

"Wrong Potter, but I would happily entertain you." The smile widen as Harry saw a slight tremor run through Draco, he had notice Harry's eyes wondering over his form with a hungry expression in the green depths.

"What do you mean wrong Potter, Potter? There is only one Potter at Hogwarts!" Draco's voice seemed to have risen to a higher pitch, a sneer was still sitting strongly on his pretty face. Harry let out an annoyed sigh at the blond's words.

His first year he had arrived late, after the sorting, due to the fact that his parents had promptly forgotten about their younger son and left him sitting on the porch for three hours while they were off wishing Damian good-bye and shopping a diagon ally. When they came home they had went on to lecture him for hiding and missing the train. With an annoyed sigh James had flooed himself and Harry to the headmaster's office explain Harry's childish actions and apologizing. Then, no even bothering to say a farewell, had vanished back into the fire place. Harry soon found a hat dropped over his small head. He could still hear the hats voice.

hdhdhdhd

'_Dear me, the other potter.' The hat chuckled in Harry's ear as it tried to poke around into his deepest thought only to find that access denied to him. 'Come now youngling let me into that mind of yours, I promise I will take only a little peek into who you are, I will not tell any what I see.'_

'_Put me in Slytherin.' Harry didn't offer the hat any other options just a simple statement. A chuckle flitted around Harry, it filled his mind and his thoughts, floating around him like spider silk, only barely there._

'_You would do well there, but I do not see that in your destiny right now but later. There was key roles that must be filled in this wonderful game that has been laid out across the world. A game that has been many years in the making and I know that you do not wish any part but that no longer can be helped. I ask you, child…no Harry, to trust me.' The hat paused waiting for Harry answer. The child was silent for many seconds, he had opened his inner mental eye, poking around at the hat's essence; desperately looking to if he was being lied to anything that would allow him to condemn the hat. He found nothing but a magic bound to the world; unable to extend itself to the outer limits of magic that can not be reached in life, that death has always offered as its welcoming gift._

'_I'll trust.' The Hat was off then, examining Harry's mind quickly and precisely taking in who Harry was and would be._

'_You have plenty of courage stored at every twist and turn, but I fear that the lions would not no what to make of you so no Gryffindor. You would do very well in Slytherin, you have the drive and the slyness to get away with much, but destiny has already tossed out that option. So we have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You would scare the poor hufflepuffs, no matter your loyalty. SO it must be…'_

"_RAVENCLAW!" _

hdhdhdhd

"I am Damian's younger brother; if you don't trust me, well then not my problem." Harry smiled sweetly at Draco before he dived back into the depths of his book, leaving the Slytherin Prince to stare at him with an annoyed expression marring his looks.

"If you are the-boy-who-won't-die's brother why did I not see you being sorted." Harry lowered his book and stared at Draco's smiling face, the Slytherin was sure he had caught the boy now, he was not going to play what ever little game the Gryffindor had cooked up.

An annoying twitched was now forming in Harry's right eye, he didn't care how pretty the other boy was he was giving him a headache. Dropping his book then Harry extended a hand over to his trunk and pulled out his robe. Turning it around Draco found himself staring at the proud in sigma of Ravenclaw.

"You probably…" Draco was cut off mid-thought by Harry, who had risen from his perch and grabbed the Malfoy heir. Throwing Draco against the far wall, Harry close the compartment door. The harsh sound of the door closing fell onto deaf ears as Draco watch the dark hair boy move closer to him, a smirk on his handsome face.

"What will it take to convince you that I'm not my brother?" Harry's spoke into his captive's ear. He had held the boy's body captive against the wall with his own, grasping the ivory wrist with a large tanned hand. Moving his face away from Draco's ear, Harry ;moved till his nose was brushing his captives, a smirk still sitting on his face.

Draco struggled to try and free himself from Harry's strong grasp. He was not used to being over powered. He stood at a decent 5'7" along with being welled muscle from his years of playing quid itch, but here was a boy that was easily over 6 foot, which was taller then Damian was suppose to be, holding him against the window like he was a rag doll. The look so much like Damian Potter but in this close proximity Draco could see there were difference. There was no start on the cheek, but a lightening bolt on the forehead. The boy also seemed to have a rouged harsh streak that was much different from the Gryffindor golden boy.

"Let me go." The demand finally flew forth from Draco's mouth as he gave up struggling to sneer at the boy. Chuckling softly Harry released Draco's now red wrist,

"Do you believe me?" The words were purred at a shocked Draco. But before the Slytherin could answer the door to compartment slammed open and there stood Damian Potter.

That's chapter one! On another note; in this story Harry is a year younger then Draco and Damian and the rest of the lot. Please review because I would love you then.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have been having major writers block on everything and I am still stuck when it comes to my other story. But I love everyone who reviewed; the reviews actully motivated me to write instead of doing my homework, I'm reading 'On Liberty' by Mill. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Marked As an Equal

"Harry, there you are I have been looking all over for you!" Damian smiled happily at his little brother.

"I've been here." Harry spoke smoothly as he maneuvered himself in front of Draco, blocking his brother's view of the blond. Damian shot a fake glare at his brother's unhelpful answer before plopping down on the nearest seat.

"Yeah but you weren't there to say good bye to mum and dad and Heather."

"I did it before I left." Harry had moved himself and Draco to the corner to the apartment while he spoke; so now Draco was seated and Harry loomed over him.

"Yeah but you it would be nice if we were all together." Whined Damian. Harry rolled his eyes as his brother, silently praying that he would leave soon and he could turn his focus back to the blond seated behind him.

"Next year, promise. But I have reading I need to finish…" Harry raised an eyebrow at Damian, hoping his hint would be caught.

"Oh, so do I so… guess I will see you when we get there." Damian practically sprinted out of the room as Harry smiled knowingly, Damian never had his homework down and all it took was a simple reminder to send him off to attempt to save his falling grades.

"There are two of you." Draco's voice was fully of shock; his eyes wide with the horror. "There are two of you and now I'm stuck in the room with one of them."

"Actually, there are three; Heather is old enough to come yet." Harry added in as he flopped back down at his original spot, picking up his book once more.

"Why have I never noticed you before, I mean Hogwarts is not that big of a school we should of ran into each other before!" Draco's voice was still filled with confusion as he started at Harry like he was some sort of alien.

"Oh we have, but you just assumed I was Damian, so I through a few insults at you and kept walking." Harry had resumed reading his book and was slowly flipping the page as Draco's sense finally returned.

"It was you all those times I ran into Damian alone without the Weasel or the Mudblood! Or those times I ran into him with that loony girl….ummm…"

"Luna." Harry added helpfully.

"Yes, Luna." Draco was dazed as he finished talking, his eyes wide and his mind whirling.

"Feel better now?" Asked Harry from behind his book, his smirk was hidden from the blond as he watched him still attempting to connect all the dots that before that day had been invisible.

"Not really." The words were full of exhaustion as Draco let them fly into the air.

"What is still bugging you?" Harry asked while flipping to the next page.

"I have seen the Potters at events. I have seen the mudblood and the bloodtraitor and only two spawns. Why have you never been there?"

"That is quite a good question now. You see unlike my brother, my parents don't give a fuck about me. Why should they? They have the elder son, the renowned boy-who-lived and the younger daughter who is the picture of what an angel should be, but let me tell you she is a she-devil of the type you have never seen. So they have simply blocked me from their minds." The book was thrown to the side as Harry spoke, his deep green eyes bore straight in to Draco's mind.

"Why does Damian not ignore you?" Draco was able to stutter out, never breaking eye contacted with the boy across from him.

"Oh he did, he did for many years. Have you ever heard of a woman by the name of Jenni Marie? No I did not think so. Well you see Jenni Marie is a woman who, when Damian was five, kidnapped him. She had my brother for three weeks before one day walking up to the Potter Mansion knocked on the door. She returned my brother into my mum's outstretched arms simply saying, 'Wrong child.'" A laugh echoed from Harry and filled the air; it was a warm sound that for some reason lightened Draco's hearts as he watched the dark head fall back, mouth open so wide that he could see that the younger Potter still had his tonsils. "After that the police tried to find her but Jenni was gone. She did happen to scare the spoiled attitude out of my brother, if only she would come back and do the same thing to Heather."

"What did she mean 'wrong child'?" Questioned Draco as Harry slid down the seat closer to the blond boy. Harry pondered for several moments, once he had seated himself next to the blond.

"I'm not sure." He finally said. "I have always wanted to ask her what she meant by that. I remember her you know. I remember her very well. I was outside playing when she walked up with Damian. She was about as tall as you, with long dark brown hair and deeply tanned skin. Her face was pretty but not beautiful; it had a charm that made you want to just keep looking, a warmth I think. She was dressed in simple jeans and a black baby-t with a pirate across the front. She said something to me, I think, but what the words were escapes me now. I think that it may have been important though."

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Jenni your work is perfect as always." The newly formed Tom Riddle said. He stood in front of a large mirror examining her work. He looked just how he did when he was in school, aged a few years to about 30, but nothing like the snake figure that he was before.

"You're welcome." Jenni smiled at the image of the dark lord that was now in the mirror, she glowed with pride at her work and giggled at the absence of her own reflection in the mirror. "It turned out better then I planned; you have some good genes there Tom, or else the end product would have been sadly lacking."

"You are preaching again about how I should be mindful my father's heritage, aren't you?" Tom growled at Jenni as he whipped around, away from the mirror, to meet her dark blue eyes. She smiles her normal pretty smile and nodded;

"Tom I was moral for 25 years before I stumbled into Adair's path. I know that you see them as waste as vermin, but remember they out number both wizards and vampires. Numbers are not everything, but they sure as hell help."

"Mudblood lover." Whispered out of the side of his mouth as he turned, once again, to the mirror.

"No Tommy, I am a realist. If all the muggles are destroyed just think of the lovely inbreeds that will fill the wizarding world. Magic is not hereditary, strong blood helps, but the person that decides if they have magic." Jenni had moved away from the mirror and now sat on a nearby green couch, watching Tom with old, sad eyes.

"What?"

"Tom magic is hinged on the will. You can do spells because you believe you can, and you know the right words to manipulate the universe to let it happen. Muggles have the magic but not the belief or the words. If he muggle and wizarding world would come together, there would be a shift; there would be more wizards then muggles. Seeing is believing, after all. I have to go the night is no longer young and I grow rather hungry." Jenni walked up to the dark lord and kissed him lightly on the cheek before moving to the window and jumping out to the street to hunt.

_**She speaks many truths.**_ The hissed voice of Nagani now floated to Tom's ear as the snake wrapped around her master's left leg.

_**Nagani. Where have you been? Ease dropping?**_ Tom reached down and petted the snake's head affectionately.

_**You do not listen to what I say**_ The snake was slowly twisting herself up her master's body till she was wrapped happily around his broad shoulders.

_**I do not need to! She knows not what I know**_ His eyes were glowing blood red as he spoke. A dark glow was surrounding the dark lord as he spoke, small things were shattering around them; the room was being destroyed as his anger ruled his emotions and magic.

_**Tom STOP**_ The snake tightened her gripped around her master till his breathing became constricted and the glow vanished.

_**She knows nothing, even if she was been alive from several centuries. Age does not mean wisdom**_ Spoke Tom as he moved to the couch that Jenni had once occupied. _**She didn't even kidnap the right Potter Brat for me. How could she think that that little whine baby was to be my heir!?**_

_**You told her to go get the 'Potter Brat' she did not know that there were two. She has spent the past 50 or so year in the states; I was surprised she was able to find the brat she did**_Nagani said; defending the vampire she had come to love like Tom. The dark lord snorted and lifted his familiar off of his new body.

_**She still doesn't know what I know.**_ Tom fled the room then, most likely to torture his followers till his anger was stated and his mind returned.

TBC

There you have it, another chapter posted! So tell me what you think. Also what do you guys think of a Tom/Severus couple? Any suggestions on different couples?


End file.
